Lost Technology
Lost Technology (also referred to as Great Technology or Ancient Technology) are technologies researched, developed, or invented by humans before humanity's lost in the Human-Beast conflict in CC 218. They are called lost technologies because humans literally lost the knowledge to reproduce such great technologies again in the course of several defeats during the Great War. Extensive studies are now being made so as to recover these technologies. The primal origin of lost technology would be from the United Government of Solar System (Union), later known as the (Original) Earth faction. The Union made spacefaring technology widely available which allowed humans to be a spaceborne species - thereby beginning the Space Age in AD/CE 2249 and shift to the Cosmic Century (CC) system. By CC 90, the Human Civil War had promoted a universal arms race which led to the blossoming of the sciences and engineering for the sake of gaining an advantage over the other warring factions. Most of the technologies that were lost or are recognized as great were made during this era. It was also a time when humans were already at the pinnacle of their advancement - the Golden Age of Humanity. By CC 123, this glorious era was shattered by the advent of high rank beasts. Humanity was then pushed on the brink of collapse. Ground Zero Ground Zeroes are sites that contain artifacts from the Great War era or even before it that can potentially render assistance in recovering lost technologies. The term Ground Zeroes have recently expanded to include sites where fragments or debris of fallen Beasts can be recovered for further studies or application. Beasts show an aggressive reaction to these artifacts AE2-Ch55 and have been recorded specifically targeting such sites. It is notable that there is a high concentration of Ground Zeroes in Planet Tobal and its nearby bodies in orbital space. It is presumed to be a former Innovation Empire bastion and the planet that Queen Eve Zail directly ruled as her fiefdom from God-King Gio Zail. Due to the strategic importance of Ground Zeroes, it became central in the politics of Tobal both domestic and foreign. The Republic of Lian of pre-unified Tobal had the 4th and 7th Ground Zeroes as part of its territory. The 4th Ground Zero is under the authority of the PPP. It contains the personal battleship of Eve Zail of the Innovation Empire. The ship is a treasure trove with numerous amassed lost technologies and information on Beasts and anti-Beasts warfare. The ship also houses the preserved corpse of Eve Zail. The 7th Ground Zero, discovered on Tobal's moon, Vine, is implied to be under the authority of the Knight Order. It is a derelict shipyard of the Innovation Empire containing Mnemeion AE2-Ch55. After unification, the Tobal Union declared that all Ground Zeroes in the planet will be for acquisition of the government. Ground Zero 4th.PNG|4th Ground Zero PPP ground zero.PNG|Eve Zail's personal battleship (4th Ground Zero) Eve zail corpse.PNG|Eve Zail's preserved corpse (4th Ground Zero) Ground Zero 7th.PNG|7th Ground Zero Known Lost Technologies Still Lost *'Original Warp Gate' *'Black Hole Engine' - Despite the fact that there are still Black hole engines currently in possession and use by several human organizations, the actual knowledge on how to manufacture is still lost. This means that humanity currently does not know how to properly maintain or create more of such engines. Recovered *'Rebuilt Warp Gate' *'Graviton Beam Emitter / Graviton Launcher' - Used by an AE Special Task Force Troop to subjugate EX-Type Zero Fear during the Battle of Valtia. The graviton beam is capable of dematerializing/vaporizing any physical object it makes contact with. *'God's Pillars' - Massive black pillars that can totally reverse the erosion of Beasts and influence Beast functions to a certain extent to give the effect of manipulation/control. Used by Lieutenant General Tinie to take control of the Blue Flower's core that fell in Tobal. It seems that AE's terraforming and counter-erosion technology were developed from God's Pillars. *'Mnemeion' - Found from the Ground Zero in Vine. Reactivated by Lieutenant General Tinie but subsequently commandeered by EX-Type Two Chatterbox for use in the Third Battle of Tobal. Mnemeion was lost once more when it disappeared together with Sion Zail after the battle before eventually being rediscovered by Professor Mio after many centuries had already passed in a far unexplored planet. Category:Human Technology